


One plus one is less than three (1+1= <3)

by Shadowcat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, No sex though, Pining, References to Sex, Schmoop, highschool teachers!au, oh so much pining :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: This is your typical high school love story. Or well, kind of, since these nerds are not students anymore, but the teachers.With small gifts in lockers, terrible attempts at flirting and all the joys of a great unrequited crush. It only takes a few misunderstandings, a school trip to Six Flags, some chocolate and candy and the help of their brothers to get them together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spnheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnheart/gifts), [Izulkowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izulkowa/gifts).



> Hello :)
> 
> First of all, thank you to my wonderful artist, Izulkowa, who, despite some difficulties, created a wonderful piece of art for this story.  
> Thank you to my lovely cheerleader, J.  
> Thank you to you, dear reader of course.  
> And thank you to the people behind the Dean/Cas pinefest.  
> I hope you like it :)  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat

**_»So you are saying that your brother, the hot English and Latin teacher, has a crush on my brother, the nerdy Physics and Maths teacher? H7.«_ **

**_» Damn you. Yes, only what I have been hearing for the past weeks is that my brother, the language nerd, has the hots for the incredibly attractive science teacher.«_ **

 

 

There he was. Sweater vest, pressed slacks, glasses perched on his nose, dark hair in a messy array on his head, talking to the rest of the science faculty, scrunching his nose in laughter at a joke one of his colleagues had made. Dean sighed into his coffee as he watched Castiel Novak, Maths and Physics teacher and the love of Dean's life. Sadly Castiel didn't know that yet.

Dean still remembered when he had first seen Castiel. There had been an explosion loud enough to be heard in the classroom where Dean taught Latin, so he had excused himself to find out where the explosion had been. Turns out just below his classroom, in one of the physics labs.

A little bit of smoke was coming out below the door, which Dean pulled open without regard for safety protocols. And came face to face with an angel.

There, right _on_ the teachers desk, he sat.

His hair was standing up every which way, his glasses were askew and there was a little bit of soot on his face while he was calmly stating: »And that is why I don't let you conduct the experiment, Brian.«

Then he turned to Dean, who felt the tips of his ears turning pink under the assessing gaze of the other man's blue eyes. »And who are you?«

»D-chrm-Dean. Winchester. I teach Latin upstairs, so, um, if you could, uh, try not blowing us up, I'd be very, uhm, grateful«, Dean answered, withstanding his strong desire to just bang his head against the door frame.

»Okay«, the other man nodded. »I'll bear that in mind.«

He turned back to the class: »Now who still thinks safety measures are bogus, be prepared to lose your eyebrows during this class.«

Dean quietly closed the door, giving in to his need a second later, thumping his head against the wooden door, only to have it opened by again and nearly falling against the person standing on the other side.

»Are you alright?«, hot physics guy asked, eyes wide with concern that seemed... genuine? Yes, genuine. There was also wonder in those beautiful eyes that narrowed now, looking at Dean like he was a little stupid and Oh, he was supposed to answer.

»Yeah, I'm fine, I, uh, I'll just get back to my class and uh, teaching«, Dean tried to smile.

»Good luck«, he got a thumbs up from the other man.

»Thanks«, Dean awkwardly shuffled his feet before turning and going back up to his Latin class.

»Mister Winchester, what's wrong?«, one of his students asked as he let his head fall onto the desk. »Nunc scio quid sit amor«, Dean answered.

His students looked at eachother. »So, no homework?«

Dean sighed.

 

That had been two months ago.

Now Dean was sitting in the teacher's lounge day after day admiring Castiel Novak from afar. His brother had called him a coward, said he should just talk to the guy and find out if he was "as awesome as he looked". As if that was so easy.

The one and only time Dean had tried to talk to him after the lab incident had been a disaster. No, he hadn't even tried talking to Castiel. It had been more like... Dean still turned red in shame when he thought about it.

Dean had been making himself some coffee and was just about to pour it into his "Latin is in"-mug that had been a gag gift from someone at last year's secret santa.  
He had tipped the coffee pot enough to have a small steady flow into the mug as someone cleared their thoat beside him.  
»Could you fill my cup up too?«, there it was again, the heavenly rough deep rich voice of the hot physics teacher. Dean turned a little to the side, readying himself to put on his most charming smile and came face to face with the other man. He had forgotten how amazing these blue eyes looked from up close. »Sure«, he swallowed. »Just let me- OH SHIT!« Hot coffee was running over his fingers, causing him to pull them back forcefully and almost dropping the pot. The mug fell to the ground, not shattering but splashing coffee everywhere, the burning liquid soaking through Dean's jeans who cursed again in pain.

Castiel looked at him with an unreadable expression, blinked, muttered "Nevermind" as Dean carefully cradled his burned hand, turned around and left.

The ringing bell brought Dean back from his musings. He sent one last look to Castiel, wishing that Cas would look back. Or better not. Because Dean would definitely embarass himself if that was to happen.

 

**_»A10. These two idiots will never figure it out on their own, will they?« A chuckle._ **

**_»Nope. To both.« »So we gotta help them a little, right?« Another chuckle. »Yup. B6«_ **

 

»How was school?«, Sam asked cheerfully when Dean dropped his keys into the bowl by the door.  
»Same old, same old«, Dean sighed, walking into the kitchen where Sam was cooking. His brother was too cheerful for Dean's liking. Something was up.

Turning around, still stirring whatever delicious thing was in the pot, Sam threw him a smirk. »So you spent every single moment during the break staring at Novak and once again didn't talk to him because you feared that you might say something stupid.«

»I don't like you«, Dean muttered in response to Sam's smug face, washing his hands and then setting the table. »What are we having for dinner?«

 

Sam was kind enough to keep his mouth shut until Dean had a chance to enjoy the tortellini.

Half way through their meal he started talking though: »I had an idea today.«

»You don't say«, Dean replied, chewing.

»Don't you have this wall with all the small boxes for the teachers?«

Dean nodded.

»How about you leave him small gifts in there, secret admirer style?«

Dean sputtered. »That's like putting stuff in his locker, we're not in highschool anymore, Sammy!«

»Technically you are in highschool.«

Damn his brother for being the nit picky smartass he was.

»I mean, think about it Dean. You know his schedule, so when you know that he is in class just excuse yourself for a second, go to the teacher's lounge, put it in his box, go back to class and no one has to know it was you. If he doesn't like it, so what? But if he does like the little present, then you could reveal to him that it was you.«

Sam looked incredibly pleased with himself.

»Sammy, minor detail you are missing: Revealing that I'm the secret admirer requires talking to him.«

»Nope«, of course Sam would have a solution for that as well. »Just pin a small note to the next gift, stating that you placed it. Something simple like _Coffee? -Dean_.«

Dean contemplated his brother's words for a few moments, long enough for Sam to wonder if Dean was alright.

»Ok.«

Sam smiled.

»But what should I get him?«, Dean asked, uncertainty creeping back on his features.

»Don't worry, I got an idea for that too«, Sam said with a confident smile.

 

**_»My brother loves Hershey's. Anything Hershey. No matter what. Well, except for peanuts, he has a peanut allergy. I9. And skittles. He likes those too.«_ **

****

Dean took a deep breath before slipping into the teacher's lounge, praying that no one was inside. He seemed to have luck on his side, the lounge was empty.  
He quickly made his way over to the wall, searching for Castiel's box. He found it soon, hesitating for a moment before dropping the Hershey's bar into it. Sam had suggested a Hershey's kiss but Dean had flat out refused. Even a Hershey's hug would have been too far for his tastes. Despite having a love for well written love stories with all their cliches Dean had never really liked transferring them to real life.  
Gift in place Dean walked back to class only to turn around when he was about half way to take the chocolate back. His insecurities and doubts had gotten the better of him.

This time when he entered the teacher's lounge, eyes on the ground, cursing himself quietly for his cowardly behaviour he wasn't as lucky as before.

»Oh, hello, Mr. Winchester.«

Slowly Dean dragged his eyes upwards to see Castiel, Hershey's bar in hand, standing by one of the tables.

»Someone put this in my box, isn't that nice?«

Dean stood there, mortified, as Castiel eyed him curiously.

»Would you like some?«

Dean let out a sound that sounded a little bit like a high pitched meep, even though he would leave that part out when he told Sam about this later.

Dean nodded and Castiel broke off a piece of the Hershey's, handing it to Dean.

Their fingers brushed, effectively disrupting Dean's inner monologue of _Come on, it can't be that hard, only open your mouth, hehe hard, yeah right, and tell him that you were the one to put the chocolate there. And that you just came to take it back because you are a coward who won't ask him out on a date because you are too awkward a- oh his skin is soft_

Dean looked at the chocolate then took a bite and let out a small moan as it melted in his mouth. He didn't notice the look Castiel shot him.

 

After eating the delicious treat Dean had stuttered out an excuse and returned to his classroom.

»Are you okay, Mr. Winchester?«, asked Sarah Newman, class president, as Dean sat down behind his desk.

»Yeah, yeah, I am fine«, he replied, sending her an unsure smile.

Sarah looked at him with a raised eyebrow but let it rest. Dean had almost forgotten about it by the end of the period, talking about their upcoming essays and delving deep into his favorite topics.

The bell rang, everyone packed up their things and left. Apart from Sarah who stepped up to his desk and patiently waited until he looked up.

»Is there anything I can help you with, Sarah?«, Dean asked, closing the clasp of his brief case with a snick.

Sarah shifted from one foot to the other, seemingly searching for the right words.

»Just spit it out«, Dean said, trying to look as nonthreatening and trustworthy as possible.

Sarah gripped her books a little tighter. »I, maybe, so, um, you are a really cool teacher, but I couldn't help but notice that you haven't been fully here, concentration wise, for a few days now and I was wondering if there was something we, as a class, or I, as class president could help you with.«

Dean eyed her, smiling a little though at her concern. »Thank you, but I think I am good. I appreciate the concern though. Now hop, or you will be late for class. What do you have now anyway?«

»Physics, with Mr. Novak«, Sarah smiled at Dean as she left.

Of course. Wait, shit. It was Tuesday. Not Wednesday. That was why Cas had been in the teacher's lounge. Dean sighed.

 

»So how was it?«, Sam asked the second he got home. Dean looked up from the book he had been staring at for the past hour. He was still stuck on the first page. »Don't ask.«

»That bad?«

»Yes!«

»What happened?«, Sam's forehead creased in a worried frown.

Dean put his book down. He might as well get this talk over with.

»I put the chocolate in his box, like you said. And then I left and on my way I got cold feet and went back for it and he was there and he loved it and shared it with me and now I know what his lips look like wrapping around a piece of Hershey's and made an ass of myself, again, and couldn't open my mouth to tell him why the chocolate was there and ran from the room and his hand brushed mine and-«

»Ok, Dean, deep breath«, Sam put his hand on Dean's knee as his brother rambled himself almost into hysteria.

Dean swallowed, blinked and managed to focus on his brother.

»Now, why was Cas there? I thought today was his day off?«

»Wednesday is his day off. Today is Tuesday«, Dean replied with a sigh.

»Oh. Were you in the right class at least?«, Sam smirked.

»Yes«, Dean grumbled.

»At least that is something. And it also means we got tomorrow to regroup and make new plans. Something that even you are able to do in your love struck state.«

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. »If you weren't trying to help me I would punch you for that comment.«

» And I love you too. Dinner?«, Sam laughed at the disgruntled look on Dean's face.

 

**_»Ok, we had a good start, but what should we do to make sure they don't stray off course? F4 by the way.«_ **

 

Wednesday had Dean sitting in the teacher's lounge with Bela and Andy, french and art teachers respectively. Both loved to gossip, leaving Dean sitting there most of the time, simply listening.

»I heard that someone left Novak something in his box«, Bela mock whispered at one point. Dean froze.

»I heard it was Balthazar«, Andy replied. »Makes sense, doesn't it? He tries to climb anything that isn't up in the trees once he spots it. And I think Castiel falls right into his pool of prey. What do you think, Dean?«

Dean sputtered. Why did they have to include him in this topic? They never did with the others. »Ugh, gross. I don't want to think about that.«

Andy shrugged. »Ok. Did you know that the science faculty once again got more funding than the arts to buy new stuff? How many microscopes do they need? Do they break that many? Paint on the other hand is something that you actually use and that you constantly need to buy more of...«

Dean was grateful at the quick change of topic, but couldn't get the now conjured up images out ouf his mind. Balthazar hitting on Cas was a possibility. One he didn't like at all.

Balthazar was a gym teacher. And also taught Spanish. Weird combo. Dean didn't like him. Sleazy slimeball.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful, apart from the very... graphic presentation of a scene from Hamlet in one of his english classes. They spent twenty minutes cleaning away the fake blood. Billy still got an a for it, Dean wouldn't stifle a kid's creativity. Thursday was the most exciting thing that Dean managed to plant a package of Twizzlers in Cas' box.

Friday though gave Dean a shock.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

»Hello, Dean«, Cas deep voice filtered through the coffee filled haze of Dean's mind. He hadn't really slept last night, grading papers till 3am. And thinking about the Hershey's he had left in Cas' box.

 _He called me Dean_ his brain supplied.

»Hello, Castiel«, he somehow managed to reply.

»Cas is fine. Can I sit down for a second?«, Cas pointed at the chair opposite Dean's by the table in the corner of the teacher's lounge.

»Sure«, Dean hoped his smile didn't look too dorky. It probably did.

»I need you're help«, Cas started.

 _And I need a paramedic soon_ , Dean thought. Instead he said out loud: »Why? I mean how? Ugh, with what?«

»Someone has been leaving small gifts for me, chocolates to be exact.« Castiel looked at him with the biggest blue eyes Dean had ever seen: »I need your help to find out who it is.«

_Fuck._

»Why me?«

»You teach English. You have probably read more love stories than I and know more about the emotions of people. I am a sience teacher. Reading people isn't exactly my strong suit.«

Dean couldn't believe his ears. »Uhu. Uhm, ok. I can try? I mean I am also not that great with people but I can try help you.«

_What are you doing, Winchester? Way to shoot yourself in the leg!_

»Thanks, Dean.« God that smile would have made Dean's knees give out if he hadn't been sitting. Now it just turned his brain into mush. Which was, come to think of it, also not ideal.

»No problem«, he replied maybe a little bit too enthusiastically.

»When do you get off?«, Cas asked.

Dean coughed up his coffee. _Preferably with you? During break in the closet?_

»Pardon?«

»What time do you finish working?«, Cas rephrased.

»Oh.« _Dirty mind. Dirty mind get out of the gutter._ »At two.«

»I am done by three. Would you wait for me and we get a coffee and I tell you all the details?«

 _I'd always wait for you._ »Ok. Parking lot?«

»Perfect«, Cas smiled and got up. »See you at three, Dean.«

As soon as Cas was out of hearing range Dean pinched himself so hard in the arm that he yelped.

Nope, he wasn't dreaming.

He quickly pulled out his phone and sent his brother a short text telling him he would be home late today.

 

At three Dean was pacing up and down the parking lot, fussing with his clothes a little, trying to make sure they were perfect. Or well, better than they actually were.

He had been obsessing over how many ways this could go wrong for the past hour. Now it was already one minute past three and Cas was nowhere to be seen. Dean paced the length of the parking lot again. Two minutes past. Three minutes. At four minutes past Castiel came running over from the building.

»I am so sorry, I need to go, my idiot brother set the kitchen on fire trying to fry caramel or something and now the police are at there and the firefighters and I need to go there asap, I am so so sorry!«, Cas rushed out as he passed Dean on the way to his car.

This scenario had not been on Dean's list of possible catastrophes that could ruin this date. Well, how Dean hated surprises.

»I, uh, ok. Uhm, Monday?«, he asked as Cas fiddled with his car keys trying to unlock the door.

»Of course!«

In a rush Cas opened his door, threw his stuff on the passenger side and jumped in.

»Thank you again, Dean. I am sorry that it didn't work out today.«

»No worries«, Dean mumbled as he watched Castiel drive off in a hurry.

 

Sam found his brother with a pint of ice cream sitting on the sofa watching a Doctor Sexy MD rerun.

»That bad?«, he asked as he walked over to the kitchen.

Dean just nodded. Sam didn't prod further.

When Dean had the ice cream out he needed time for himself. So Sam would ask him about it tomorrow once he felt better.

Sam took a closer look at the bucket, mint chocolate chip.

Frustration and sadness.

Something big was up and Sam was already dreading what Dean would tell him when he was ready. If he would tell him anything at all.

This whole Castiel thing was getting dangerous. So either something had to happen fast or he had to help Dean get over that crush before he got in too deep.

 

**_»I'm really sorry. C3. Does it taste good at least?« »It is the most delicious thing I ever tasted but still doesn't justify what my brother had to go through and no.«_ **

****

Saturday morning Sam padded into the kitchen to find his brother sitting by the toaster, which was modelled after a defillibrator. Dean was holding down the plates, staring out of the window, lost in thought. The quiet snick of the green lamp of the toaster turning on made Dean snap out of it.

Sam went over to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup. Then he sat down opposite his brother. »Wanna talk about it now?«

»He wants me to help find his secret admirer«, Dean let his toast drop on his plate.

»And?«, Sam's eyes were wide over the brim of his cup.

Dean grabbed the marmelade: »We had agreed to meet up for coffee. I waited for him for an hour. Then he shows up and says goodbey with some bullshit excuse about his brother setting their apartment on fire or something. If he changed his mind he should have just said so. I would have handled that way better.«

Dean was still spreading the marmelade on his toast, like it had personally offended him. »Turns out Mister Perfect isn't as perfect as I thought he was.«

Sam's expression darkened. »Sorry to hear that«, he mumbled. He would have to talk to Gabriel. This wasn't good. On the other hand... Sam pulled out his phone.

 

»Dean?«

»Wh-t«, his brother answered while chewing his toast.

Sam began reading with a smirk: »A fire broke out in a one family home yesterday after one of the tenants experimented in the kitchen. Only part of the house was damaged, no one was harmed. Look at the picture.«

His brother handed Dean his phone.

A tab was open with a news article. Right beneath the headline "Cooking almost ends in disaster" was a picture of two men. One was short, with golden brown hair and bright eyes and the other one was undeniably Castiel.

Dean huffed. »So he wasn't lying.«

»Nope«, Sam laughed.

Dean joined in, half eaten toast forgotten on his plate.

 

Sunday saw Dean in a far better mood, not dreading Monday like before, but excitement once again stirring in his belly and a smile tugging at his lips whenever he thought about it. He spent most of the day rearranging his book and DVD collection, trying to find a good system that incorporated both sorting by genre and by actor.

 

Monday morning Dean went into the teacher's lounge, a small skip in his steps and nervousness already creeping back into his system. All confidence he had gathered over the weekend was quickly disapating as he went over to his box, nerves acting up, his brain once more supplying him with a seemingly endless string of scenarios of what could go wrong.

Dean took out his folder for Latin with the Freshman and made his way to his classroom, replaying the words he would say to Cas when he saw him over and over in his head.

 _Hey Cas, so I know who your secret admirer is, me_ quickly turned into _Hello Cas, I might have an idea who your secret admirer could be_ to _Hello Castiel, so, I , uh, thought about what you-_ of course he had to bump into someone just then. Luckily it wasn't Castiel, but Andy, bringing Dean back to earth again. He apologized and then made his way to class, preparing everything for a fun lesson of Latin. Fun in his eyes at least. Maybe not everyone would enjoy the reenactment of an ancient court trial.

When he opened his folder though he stopped dead in his tracks. Right on the inside of the bright red folder stuck a dark blue post it.

**I won't be in school after second period because construction workers have to come take a look at the house. Call me. Cas**

Beneath it was a number.

Dean closed his folder. Opened it again. The post it was still there.

Nothing, not even the fact that Mariah Silverman had to puke in his third period English class could lessen the smile on Dean's face.

 

Dean sat in his car, his phone in his hand, the number Castiel had given him already typed in. For the second time. He had taken so long to hit the call button the first time that his phone had locked itself and kicked him out of the number pad.

He breathed in deep and then pressed the small green button to call. One ring, two rings, three rings later someone picked up.

»Yoholla, who is this?«

That voice was definitely not Castiel's. Too chirpy. Dean fought the urge to instinctively hang up, instead asking: »I would like to speak to Castiel Novak, if that is possible?«

»Ah«, the voice on the other end responded. »Sure, gimme a sec. Caaaaassieeeee!!!«

The yell was so loud Dean had to hold the phone away from his ear in fear for his eardrum.

»He'll be here in a moment, meanwhile, let's chat a bit. Are you Dean Winchester by any chance?«

»How'd you know?«, Dean said perplexed.

»My brother mentioned you, 's all. Oh there he is«, there was rustling as the phone on the other end was handed over.

»Hello?«

Dean smiled at Cas' gruff voice coming through the speaker. »Hey Cas-tiel, you said I should give you a call, so...«

»Hello Dean, thank you. And as I said, just Cas is fine.«

»I'll try remember that«, Dean laughed, feeling himself relax a little. »So, just Cas, when would you like to meet up?«

Castiel chuckled at Dean's mediocre pun. »Do you have time wednesday afternoon?«

Dean bit back a groan at the sound of the low rumble in Cas' throat. »Uhm, wednesday is okay-ish, as long as it is after 3:30 because I have to work till then.«

»No problem. How about the Blue Angel cafe down on mainstreet?«

»Sounds good to me.«

 

»What can I get you two now?«, someone chirped beside them. The waitress was an older lady, who smiled at them like she would love to just cuddle them up in a blanket.

It irked Dean. He tried not to let his discomfort show as he answered: »One coffee, black, and a donut for me. You?«

»One hot chocolate, with cream, please.«

After the waitress had nodded and left, Dean turned back to Cas: »Hot chocolate?«

»It is one of the greatest drinks ever invented«, Cas explained, serious expression on his face. Dean accepted that answer and took a deep breath, mentally steeling himself for the conversation that was to come, deciding to stall a bit.

»How is the house?«

Cas looked at him a little tiredly. »The kitchen is pretty much gone, stove, oven and cabinets all burned down, the only thing we still have is the fridge, so I have been eating yogurt for the past days since I don't know how much reperations will cost and well, because I have just transferred over to the school, my job doesn't pay that well yet.«

»I'm sorry to hear that«, Dean said instead of _I could make you an amazing dinner if you'd like, risotto, wine, cock for desert..._ like he wanted.

»So what's it with your secret admirer?«

»Well«, Castiel's fingers played with the sugar shaker on the table. Dean's eyes followed the movement. It was mesmerizing. Cas' voice made him snap his attention back to the conversation. »Someone started leaving small gifts in my box at work. And I need your help to find out who it is.«

»Got that, what do you know about this... person, who is leaving you what? Gifts? Letters?«

»Small gifts. Like chocolates. Remember the Hershey's I shared with you?«

_How could I forget? With that little bit of chocolate hanging onto your lips and me just wanting to li-_

»There were three gifts so far, all things I liked, all thoughtful.«

»Ok. Any idea who it could be? Candidates we could rule out?«

»Balthazar.«

Dean breathed a sigh of relief at that.

»He went up to me and claimed the gifts were his, but I know that is not true. Definitely not his style. And when I asked him why he chose Hershey's Kisses he tried to deflect.«

Cas looked at Dean expectantly. Dean cocked his head, raising his eyebrows in question: »What am I missing?«

»I never got a Kiss, I got an almond bar, a cookie bar and a pack of Twizzlers. If he had been my secret admirer he would have known. Oh and we can be sure it isn't Anna Milton, she is my cousin. But apart from that I am lost.«

Dean almost missed that it was his turn to speak now with Cas blue eyes locked on his.

»Uhm... Well, huh. Give me a second to think who we have left then.«

»Don't worry, I prepared a paper«, Cas noted and rummaged around his bag for a second, pulling out a notepad.

»Of course you did«, Dean sighed, trying to hide the fondness in his voice.

Cas slid the paper across the table towards him just as their drinks arrived. The waitress tried to sneak a glance at the list, but Dean quickly covered it with his arms.

When they were alone again Cas handed Dean a pen and took a sip of his chocolate.

»I think we should tick them off one by one?«

Dean glanced at the paper, name after name with the corresponding occupation written neatly beside them. »Scientists...«, he murmured, continuing a little louder: »Sounds like a plan. So we debate over everyone and then either cross them out or leave them on, narrow it down that way?«

Castiel nodded. »With your expertise of romance and the human psyche we should be able to work it out.«

»I appreciate the compliment, but I am not sure I will live up to the expectations«, Dean admitted, mentally scolding himself for ever agreeing to this.

»I know we can cross off both Bela and Andy, I know for sure that they think it's Balthazar«, he began, drawing a neat line through their names on the list.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Twenty six minutes later they had been arguing back and forth and managed to cross out three more names. Three. Dean felt a headache coming on.

They had debated the sexuality of the janitor for far too much time. Dean never wanted to even spare a single thought on the topic ever again.

Cas had a tendency of making Dean overthink things so much that he sometimes forgot he knew who the secret admirer was. He still hadn't dared to touch upon his own name on the list, not wanting to cross it out just yet.

They spent some time debating about Ellen Harvelle, the lunch lady. Dean had opted to cross her out immediately but Cas had told him about the one time she had given him a second round of desert without having him pay for it. He had then continued to quiz Dean on memorable stories where something like that had played a significant part. He also noted that it would fit with the leaving something, more specifically a food item, in his box. After a little more asking Dean had found out the desert incident had happened on Cas' birthday. A moment later her name was crossed out. Dean's final argument had been pretty sure she was happily married.

They continued back and forth like that and got through half the paper until they decided to call it a day.

Dean was about to beckon their waitress over when Cas' hand on his arm stopped him.

»Dean, I have another favor to ask you.«

 

**_»Any idea what else we can do to get them to spend time together? G5.«_ **

 

»Dean?«, Sam's voice barely registered as Dean stood in the hallway, letting his bag fall down, otherwise unmoving.

»Dean, what happened?« The urgency in his brother's voice broke Dean from his trance. His eyes focused a little, seeing the worry on Sam's face.

»he asked me to go on a field trip«

»Dean, you have to speak a little louder.«

Dean cleared his throat. »He asked me to be the second chaperone teacher on a field trip with him. To Six Flags. And we talked. Like a lot. And I don't think I completely embarrassed myself.«

»That's awesome!«, Sam's face lit up with a smile.

Dean just nodded like he couldn't believe it.

»Tell me more«, Sam was close to bouncing up and down now.

»About what?«, Dean asked, still in the Conversation with Cas' induced haze.

Sam rolled his eyes: »Everything, the trip, what you talked about, what he wore, all that you usually tell me when you have seen him.«

»He asked me today when we where out for coffee if I would be the second chaperone on his trip to Six Flags because he is only allowed to go on field trips that are educational and now he managed to spin it that way that Six Flags could be seen as one huge physics experiment. With gravity and all that shit. Sammy what did I do? I hate flying! What made me think I can ride a rollercoaster or any of the other crazy stuff they have there!!! But I couldn't say no when he asked me so nicely. I also will have a whole hour of bus ride to spent with him. And 25 or so annoying teenagers. But also with him. Sammy, what am I doing?«

Dean looked up at his younger brother, eyes wide.

»The things you do for love«, Sam laughed. »Well, rollercoasters are quite different from airplanes. Have you ever been on one? Not that I know of so how would you kow if you hate it? Just try it out. This is great news!!! And now tell me about the coffee date.«

»You are like a dog with a bone you know that?«, Dean grinned.

»C'mon, you have been bugging me about this guy for months and now that things are happening I have to pull every single word from your nose. It's not fair. You went on a coffee date with him!«

»A platonic! coffee date«, Dean clearified. »And there isn't much to tell. He is even more amazing than I imagined. He drinks hot chocolate and looks super adorable doing it. And now I am trying to help him find out who put the chocolate into his box by crossing out names on a list and that takes ages because we can't agree on anything and he always has counter arguments, like you he just picks apart what I say. Like it's a line from a poem and he has to analize it. Hell, I don't even know why he thinks he needs my help and I still don't know how to tell him that I am the one he is looking for. Because he built up this picture of his secret admirer and how great they are and I am scared that he will be utterly dissappointed when he finds out it's just dorky old me.«

»Dean, he invited you to Six Flags. It would have been more logical to take another science teacher but he picked you.«

»Only because it is another opportunity to work on the list with me.«

»From what I hear you haven't been very helpful.«

»Geez, thanks, that hurt.«

»Your words, man. What I am trying to say is that I still think he likes you. And if he is disappointed that you are his secret admirer than he is an ass. Because you are a great person.«

Sam looked at his brother, trying to convey both his sincerity and annoyance with his bitchface (TM) number 4, finishing with a poke into his brother's chest.

Dean gave him half a smile. »Now what did you make for dinner?«

 

The trip to Six Flags fell on a Thursday a week later. At seven in the morning Dean stood by the parking lot of the school counting teenagers while Cas spoke to the bus driver.

»26 Teens, I think that's all«, Dean exclaimed proudly as he ushered all of them into the bus.

»Great.« Cas smile never failed to bring out a twin one on Dean's face. »Let's go.«

The whole bus was in a good mood, one of the kids had a bluetooth speaker with her and turned on music. Dean had never heard the pop song before but the shake it off shake it off of it was quite catchy and had him singing along quickly. He didn't notice the look Cas threw him.

Time flew by with the music, that turned out to be an upbeat mix of both 90's and current hits and the lively chatter of the teens in the background. Cas had folded out a map of the park, showing Dean what he wanted to do and see with the kids once they were there. He had also written what physical experiment each and everything resembled beside it, but Dean only payed half attention to that. He was too engrossed in watching Cas' enthusiastic explanations as he talked and talked about his favorite things.

Then something caught his eye. »There is a Batman ride?«

»Yes.«

»I so want to do that!«

»Ok«, Cas eyed him, small smile tugging at his lips as he watched Dean's face light up with joy. »It's number 18 on our list anyway.«

 

Going to a theme park with 26 hyperactive teenagers was taxing when two were concerned with their selfie sticks, one constantly asked for wifi and a few others weren't into keeping up with Castiel's pace. After they had locked away their backpacks in the storage facility Castiel turned to Dean. »Change of plans, could you get everyone here?«

Luckily noone had strayed too far from the building.

 

»Since this is supposed to be fun I decided to change things up«, Castiel began infront of the group. Some of the teens already looked bored. »You can roam the park in groups of at least three and I need the phone number from at least one person in that group. Everyone is of course invited to join Mister Winchester and I on the planned trip of physics adventures through the park.«

Dean smiled loopsidedly as he watched Cas talk to his students. He could see that it hurt his friend a little that almost noone was interested in his carefully planned out trip, but also felt a little bit of pride tug at his heart as he watched him do the best for his students.

Soon they were only five people, Cas and him included. The students that had stayed were Aaron Mutchewski, Tara Berlington and Naima Smith.

»Onwards then«, Cas exclaimed gleefully, his positive energy returning, now that the organizational part was over and only the interested students, even though they were only three of them were there.

»First stop: The Mind Eraser!«

»Sounds lovely«, Dean quipped, following the three students who were walking behind Cas, whose ass in those Jeans was truly lovely. Cas should wear jeans more often.

 

At the sight of the Mind Eraser Dean's legs had almost given out. Naima had looked at him and raised her eyebrow. »First time?«, she asked without judgement in her voice. Dean nodded. »It's gonna be great«, Naima smiled and clapped her hands, running towards the small line. Tara followed suit and Cas nudged him a little as he had still not moved. »It's my first time on a rollercoaster too, Mr. Winchester«, Aaron admitted.

Now Dean sat in his seat, safety bar locked in place, Naima on his left side and Cas on the right. This had to be his worst idea to date. The nerves in his stomach were coiled up tightly and he was sure he would puke. Cas' hand on his thigh barely registered.

»Deep breaths, it will be fine, rollercoasters are fun, believe me.«

Right as Dean turned to look at him for more reassurance their carridge began moving, drawing them up and up. And then down. Fast. Spinning, turning, twisting.

 

As they came to a stop again Dean could barely move. His fingers were gripping the safety bar tightly and he stared straight ahead, only blinking every few seconds.

He stayed in his trance like state while they got off the ride. Once they stood outside, their back turned to the ride and Dean still hadn't really moved Cas put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

»Mr. Winchester, are you ok?«, Tara asked, popping a chewing gum in her mouth.

Dean turned to look at Cas, then at Tara, eyes focusing again.

»I wanna go again«, he exclaimed, boyish smile lighting up his face.

»I take it wasn't that bad then«, Cas mumbled as Dean already turned around, getting back in line.

They ended up riding the mind eraser two more times before Aaron informed them that he began feeling dizzy. Not wanting the kid to hurt himself they decided collectively to go try out one of the water slides.

 

After one particularly great splash, Dean, who sat in the front, grinning like a kid on Christmas, ended up getting soaked. Like bone deep wet.

Cas looked at him funny as Dean's shirt clung to his body and Tara snorted while Naima stifled a laugh.

They bought the picture that had been snapped as they had come down, since it captured the moment right before Dean got wet.

Naima insisted of taking an after picture with her phone.

»I have spare clothes you can change into«, Cas informed him as soon as he had found his voice. Dean was too high on adrenaline to really notice the slight change, but he was still aware enough to appreciate the wet tips of Castiel's dark hair clinging to his face. If it hadn't been for the kids he might have even dared to do something bold, like swipe it back Cas' forehead. No way he was going to do that now though.

»I'll take you up on that offer after trying out the other waterslides«, he laughed, looking at Tara and Naima. »Who wants to join me?«

Aaron muttered something about staying on the ground and Cas' said he would stay with him, so he wouldn't be alone.

Slightly disappointed Dean shrugged, moving to the next slide with the girls in tow.

 

When they returned from the slide Shipwreck Falls, Cas and Aaron were nowhere to be seen though. Dean took a look around, but couldn't spot them. Instead he saw Paris Newton and her friends walking up to him.

»Looking good there, Mister Winchester«, Paris nearly leered, any sense of respect or decency forgotten. Dean's gaze hardend as he looked at her, trying to be as authorative as he could be with his wet clothes clinging to his body and the moist hair hanging in his eyes.

»Miss Newton, I advise you watch your tone or you can spend the rest of the trip by the lockers.«

»Ouch«, he heared Naima smirk.

Paris rolled her eyes and sauntered away with her friends, joining the line for one of the waterslides.

»Is she always like that?«, Dean asked Naima as soon as they were out of earshot.

»Yup. Every single day.We don't really get along.«

»Would've thought so«, Dean mumbled. »We should look for Castiel, uh, Mister Novak.«

»Nah«, Tara interjected. »I think it'd be smarter to stay here, since this is where we last saw them. It's his go to policy on every field trip.«

»How many field trips did you do with him already?«, Dean asked surprised.

»Three? I think?«, Tara looked at Naima for validation.

»This one, the aquarium and...« »»The concert«, said both in unison.

Dean raised his eyebrow.

Tara popped a new chewing gum in her mouth: »He always says math and music are closely connected so we went to a concert with him.«

»Classical?«

»Rammstein.«

Dean's heart did a little flip flop. How had he not known this? Castiel shaped up more and more to be the absolute man of his dreams.

»And what with the aquarium?«

»That was for biology, he just tagged along like you do right now. Even though I suspect he did it for other reasons than you. Curtesy mostly. Ms. Rosen never stood a chance. You on the other hand...«, Naima trailed off. Dean stared.

Then he said: »I will let this slide now, only because I think you are actually a nice person and I don't want to cause any trouble on this trip, but if you insinuate anything about my feelings for Mister Novak this will turn ugly, capiche?«

»Sure. Just thought we could help«, she winked.

Dean sighed.

Teenagers.

Right that moment Castiel and Aaron returned, Cas carrying his backpack.

»There you go«, he handed it to Dean. »Did we miss anything important?«

Everyone shook their heads. Dean opened the backpack.

Inside were a thermos bottle that emitted the lovely smell of hot chocolate, a lunchbox and tucked under that a sweater.

Dean carefully pulled it out, trying not to make a mess of the rest of the contents in the back pack. He held it up for Cas to see. »This one?«

Cas nodded.

Naima shuffeled her feet. Tara took Aaron by the elbow: »Mr. Novak, I think we will go explore the park on our own now, thank you for the opportunity and the info on the rollercoaster and gforce.«

Aaron looked at Tara's hand on his arm. »I would rath-ouch«, he yelped as Tara pulled him away, smiling.

Cas yelled »Be responsible«, after them and then turned back to Dean, who could almost feel the sadness radiating from Cas.

»Do you think I turned them away? I tried everything to make this trip fun and educational and now look where we are.« He pointed at their surroundings.

Dean felt some water from his clothes drip down to the floor. He didn't really know what to say. »I'm sorry? They are teenagers, I think they aren't really aware of how much you put into this. And hey, I'm still here, right? And you wanted to tell me about the Batman rollercoaster.« He did his best to make his voice sound empathetic and not both cheerful and panicked because he was once again alone with Cas.

»Yeah, you're right«, a small smile tugged at Cas' lips. »You should get changed.«

»But where?«, Dean asked, looking around.

»There is a restroom right around the corner. Follow me.«

The walk to the restroom was short and quiet and Cas stayed outside to keep watch while Dean went in to change.

He pulled off his hoodie and then his shirt, which was also moist.

He then put on Cas' sweater which was a little tight, but the material was soft against his skin. Soft and smelled of Cas and Dean couldn't stop his fingers from running over the warm wool, thinking about how it would feel for Cas to slowly strip the sweater off of him and nope, not the appropriate reaction from one of his lower body parts. He quickly snapped himself out of it, taking his wet clothes and getting back to Cas, hoping that his jeans were concealing enough. And maybe he bunched his shirt and hoodie up right before his crotch, so what, sue him.

 

Cas swallowed when he saw Dean. His sweater fit the other man like a second skin, enunciating his broad frame and strong chest. Dean smiled at him. »All set, let's get to Gotham.«

On their way there Cas pulled out a plastic bag from his back pack to store away Dean's wet clothes and also took out his notepad. »Would you think it's okay if we went on the three rollercoasters over there and then grab a bite to eat? And could I tell you a little bit about the things I had prepared for this trip? I mean, it is perfectly fine if you don't want to, it's nerd stuff, I understand, it's just-«

»Cas«, Dean's soft voice stopped him dead in his tracks. »I am not those teens. I actually found it pretty interesting and would have asked you to explain it to me anyway.«

»Ok«, Cas put the notebook back inside his backpack, now smiling as well. _That's the first time he called me Cas without prompting._

The hurt he had felt at his students abandoning him had lessened. More than a bit.

 

Dean didn't like the Superman rollercoaster, because it was just up and down and up and down as he eloquently put it. But he wasn't really surprised since Superman was lame anyway. Cas chuckled and asked Dean who his favorite superhero was to which he answered »Batman. And then Wolverine. Nightwing. Magneto. Wonder Woman. Iron Man. I could go on and on...«

»So you like both DC and Marvel?«, Cas looked surprised.

»Of course«, Dean jokingly acted offended. »I mean both have their drawbacks and both highlights. The comics are fun to read and with the movies it is also that both have some good and bad ones. Nolan's Batman trilogy was epic, same with Watchmen, fun fact, one of the guys looks like my Dad, but so is the second Captain America. And Guardians Of The Galaxy. And Antman. But most of all Deadpool. Wait, yes, I gotta change my line up. First Deadpool, then Batman.«

Cas bit the inside of his cheek to stop grinning while watching Dean geek out. »I have never watched Deadpool, I have to admit.«

Dean's eyes went wide: »Never?«

Cas shook his head.

»You should come over sometime, we can watch it together.«

Dean started walking again. »He has never seen Deadpool«, he muttered under his breath, already moving towards the Batman ride.

 

After Dean had insisted on riding the Joker's Twister a solid five times in a row Cas had finally managed to convince him that a break was in order. Now they were sitting opposite eachother, sharing a plate of fries. Cas had his notebook out, drawing rough sketches to explain some physical laws and their significance for rollercoasters to Dean.

Dean just nodded, sometimes asked a clarefying question, pointing with a fry to some formulas and numbers, making Cas laugh.

When he was done he hesitantly thumbed the edge of the page. »Dean, would you mind if we worked a little on the list again?«

The mood sobered up a little from the happy banter they had had seconds ago.

»Sure«, Dean answered, munching his pointer fry. »Why now?«

»Because I want to get it over with«, Cas voice was a little unsure, going up at the end of the sentence.

Dean cocked his head to the side.

»I want to find out who it is so that I can tell them to lay off«, Cas elaborated. »I like someone and don't want to give them any false hopes.«

A quiet Oh escaped Dean's mouth. »Noble of you«, he said a little louder.

»I just feel like it is unfair, you know? I mean, if that was me, sending someone gifts I would also like to know if it is pointless.«

»Course«, Dean replied. His mind was still running over the last few words. _Like someone else. Someone else._

 _Fuck my life_ his mind supplied helpfully.

»Let's get to it then«, the good mood had almost entirely dissapated.

 

When they had crossed out seven more names Cas looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. »The meet up we agreed on is in eight minutes!«

Dean's eyes snapped up. »We better run.«

And running they did. They didn't need to, they ended up being the first there.

The students trickled in in small groups, until only four were missing. Cas sighed. »Maria, Danny, Curtis and Tony are not here«, he informed Dean, looking at his watch again. »I think we should wait another two minutes, if they don't show up call them.«

Dean nodded. His eyes swept over the group again, counting. Yes, 22 teens were there. Brian was lying on the ground, from the way it looked he was most likely stoned. Tara smiled encouragingly at him when his eyes met hers. Dean looked away.

Cas took out his phone, scrolling through his contacts. Dean continued to scan the group for the people from the groups of the ones who were missing. As Cas was about to dial Dean stopped him. »I don't think that'll work.«

»Why?«

»Because the people from their groups whose numbers you got are already here.« Dean pointed at Brian, Felicity and Martin.

»Great, just great«, the sarcasm dripped from every sound as Cas tucked his phone away again.

»I'll go look for them. You go take the kids to get something to eat«, he handed Dean a fifty dollar bill. Cas then let Dean stand there, moving over to the students, asking them where they had last seen the four missing kids.

Dean's mind was still occupied with the thought of Cas going to look for the kids, the park was huge. It could take hours to find them.

»So who wants to get some ice cream?«, Dean turned to the group.

There was a pretty lackluster response from the group.

»Will we have to pay for it?«, Madison asked with an expression like she had just bit into a cockroach.

Dean closed eyes his willing down the need to punch something. Cas couldn't come back fast enough.

 

To his luck Cas returned with the kids half an hour later. From the looks on their faces he must have already given them a speech.

»They were making out behind the Bonzai Pipelines«, he told Dean gruffly.

»All off them?«, Dean asked a little perplexed.

»Yup.«

Dean looked over to Curtis who was beet red. »Found him with his hand down Tony's pants«, Cas informed him, making Dean snort.

»It is not something I ever want to see again. This has been so far from what I pictured.«

 _Same here_ , Dean thought. _Same here._

»Well then, we should have everyone finish their ice cream and then go to the bus, get home as fast as we can.«

The busdriver, as it turned out, did not appreciate having to wait over half an hour without any information why. Which was a main reason why the drive back was not as fun as the drive to the park had been. Most of the teens were tired, the mood was down due to the four lovebirds, the busdriver was grumpy and Dean felt a little chilly.

Cas' delighted chatter was replaced with him quietly staring at his notepad. Dean had shaken his head when Cas had looked at him questioningly.

»Not now. Not with all the kids around.«

Cas had nodded his understanding.

Even the music was different. After thirty five minutes Dean couldn't take it anymore. He turned around to face the girl with the speakers, Felicity, and said as composed as he could: »Ok, I get it, you've got the summer time, summertime sadness, but could you please put on something else? I mean seriously, how many times have we heard that song now? I feel like it is forever etched into my brain. Don't you have some classic rock or something?«

She didn't. The rest of the drive was quiet, only the constant chewing from Tara and the occasional sigh from someone mixing with the low rumble of the engine.

 

When he came home Dean found the apartment empty. If it hadn't been for the delay he would have been able to say goodbye to his brother who was visiting their parents over the weekend since he hadn't seen them for a few months due to university.

Friday Dean felt a little scratching at the back of his throat. Saturday the itching got worse, he waved it off.

Sunday Dean lay in bed with a murderous cold. His brother came home, saw the situation and immediately made him a bowl of soup.

»Ok, you managed to dodge me while I was visting Mom and Dad, but now you can't go anywhere so I suggest you start talking«, Sam smirked as he set down a tray with soup, tissues and tea beside Dean's bed.

»He likes someone else«, Dean said through his clogged nose, a cough following suit.

Sam's face fell. »How did you find out?«

»He told me«, the hurt in Dean's voice wasn't solely from his sore throat. Sam could hear the heartbreak in it.

»That sucks man, I'm sorry«, he said, running all possible ways through his mind to cheer his brother up. »Want to watch something on TV? Your pick.«

»Nah«, Dean croaked. »I'm good, just need to sleep a little.«

Sam nodded. »Kay. Call me if you need me.« He didn't acknowledge Dean's obvious attempt to play down how hurt he really was. His brother might think he was good at hiding stuff, but to Sam he was an open book. But he was sure Dean would come forth eventually. Now he had to talk to Gabriel. This had to be a misunderstanding.

 

If his life had been a movie Dean was sure this was the part for the sad montage of him lying in bed, piano music playing in the background, showing him on his own.

He felt alone.

And lonely.

Alonely.

Now the string music would join in.

He was Eponine. All the time he had thought he was Marius and now it turns out he was Eponine.

The bitter laugh got stuck in his throat and threw him into a painful coughing fit.

When did all of this go to shit? Well, probably that first time he had seen Castiel.

Yup.

That had to be it.

Dean turned his face into the pillow and let his heartbreak wash over him.

 

**_»Your brother is an asshole.« »What?« »My brother is now sitting at home, sick, heartbroken and completely hopeless because your brother told him he liked someone. H7.« »And that person is your brother! Hit it. Want another caramell?«_ **

**_»Sure, they are delicious. What did you put in there this time? And the problem is that he doesn't know that!«_ **

****

 

Dean spent three days on the couch. And in his bed, sick. Whenever Sam was out he would pull out his laptop and watch every romcom, gay or straight, he wasn't picky, he came across on Netflix and at night he would spent his time with the dramas. He gradually got better, only sniffeling and sneezing occasionally when he returned to school on Thursday.

He managed to dodge Cas until the third break. When he approached Dean, he tried putting on his best sick face.

»Hi Cas«, he croaked. By the look on Cas face it had to be working.

»Hello Dean.«

»You should stay away from me, I don't want you to get sick.«

»That's actually why I came over.«

_A great. At least he tells me to get lost._

»I was wondering if you were ok.«

Dean blinked. »Uh, yeah.« He sneezed. »Just caught a nasty cold, 's all.«

»The wateslide, right.«

Never had a conversation with Cas been so awkward, Dean reckoned. This even trumped the coffee incident.

»So, I guess, I won't bother you until you feel better?«

Now Cas was awkwardly staring at his own feet.

»Uh, you're not bothering me«, Dean replied. »But I think it would be better for your health if you stayed away a little, at least till I am fully back on my feet. Then we can finish the list, if you want.«

The last words hurt, even without a sore throat.

»Thank you, Dean«, Cas replied, finally looking up, locking his eyes with Dean's. The smile he gave him was a little crooked and tugged painfully at Dean's heart.

»Just, give me a call when you have time.«

»Sure.«

Without another word Cas turned around and left Dean sitting alone at the table.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day Dean went into the teachers lounge and had Bela instantly attached at his side. »Coffee, dear?«, she chirped. Something was up.

As they sat down at the table she pulled her chair closer to Dean. It was gossip time. Dean sighed.

»Ok, so you weren't here on Monday, and boy you missed something!«

»Did Miss Harvelle set the kitchen on fire? Or did Mister Johnston finally figure out how to use the copier?«

»No, almost as good as that«, Bela's eyes were almost glimmering with glee.

»Did you notice that Balthazar is not here?«

Dean looked around. Now that it had been brought to his attention he did notice that it was more quiet and peaceful than usually.

»Not before, I do now«, he admitted, a little confused.

»Ok, so picture this, Monday morning, second break, everything is peaceful, like right now. Castiel is standing over by that potted plant«, she pointed at a ficus in the far right corner. »He is chatting with some of the science faculty, Alastair, Raphael and Naomi, I think, as per usual, and in waltzes Balthazar.«

Dean felt unease settle in his stomach. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what came next.

»He makes his way over to Castiel, puts on his best I know you want to fuck me face, you know the one, and leans on the shelf there. Castiel pretty much ignores him so Balthazar adresses him directly, with his typical Hi Handsome line and god, that stare he got from Castiel? Priceless. So Castiel is like: what? And Balthazar does his terrible eyebrow thingie as he asks: "You want your next present?" And Castiel just flat out tells him "No." Then Balthazar is like: "I thought you liked my previous gifts?" And damn, Castiel's stare is deadly at this point, so he looks at Balthazar and growls, which should not do the things it does to me, "What gifts did I get from you?" And you can see Balthazar lose a bit of his composure but he covers it up pretty well and goes "Oh, you know, the chocolate, the redvines, remember?" And Castiel just really calmly says: "No." and Balthazar is like really taken aback and Castiel continues: "I got Twizzlers. This is the second time you tried to convince me they were yours. Do you really think I am that stupid?" And the whole room just goes quiet. Like everyone turns and wants to see what happens next, because Balthazar, you can see the panic on his face, it was epic. It takes him like a second to gather himself. You can see he is getting desperate, because, ya know Castiel is the only one he hasn't slept with yet-«

»He never slept with me«, Dean mumbles into his coffee. Bela looks at him annoyed for interrupting her story.

»Not the point, you get what I mean. Just drink your coffee and listen. So Balthazar goes in for one last attempt. "Ok, I admit, I lied, but that doesn't mean that you and I couldn't have fun" and he does his eyebrow thing again and Cas just stares at him a little longer, just to make him more anxious before he replies icy cold: "I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that, so fuck off." Hearing that man curse is ugh, so good. Now Balthazar got suspended for harassment.«

Bela's voice droned out as Dean's mind singled out two of her words. _Boyfriend._ _His BOYFRIEND._

How could he have been so wrong? And who was it? Dean's mind was turning over and over, all around the words, trying to make sense of it all.

So apparently Cas had already talked things out with the someone he liked over the weekend. Dean sighed. He took out his phone, opening his text messages to send one to his brother. Bela clapped her hand over his screen.

»Rude«, she reprimanded. »I wasn't done yet. And I don't think you heard my last few words. So Balthazar now tries to go as gracefully as he can with his tail tucked between his legs but somehow manages to trip. I mean, I certainly had nothing to do with it«, she coughs. »And he hit the ground like a dead fish. Most amazing thing I ever got to witness. And Castiel just returns to his conversation. Now everyone is of course wondering who his mistery man is and who is the one that left him the gifts and-«

Dean sighed again. He looked at Bela with big eyes.

»What?«, she asked, then her eyes grew wide. »Which on-«

»Gifts. Sadly not Mistery Man.«

»Ouch. I'm sorry, damn, why didn't you say something sooner, like I would have tried to help you«, the emotion in her voice was real.

Dean shrugged. »Doesn't change anything now, does it?«

Bela bit the inside of her cheek. »Yeah. Probably. I'll shut up now. Do you want a cookie? I got some in my box. Macademia or just simple chocolate chip. And if you ever want to talk you got my number.«

»Thanks. I'll get over it. It was a stupid crush anyway«, Dean muttered. »I'll take chocolate chip.«

 

**_»G8 and something has to be seriously wrong because my brother is miserable. Did he really not tell you anything?« »No, according to him everything was fine and dandy until your brother became distant. Go fish.«_ **

****

Of course it was not a stupid crush. Dean knew this the second he saw Cas again and his heart leapt at the sound of his voice. Seeing him and knowing he belonged to someone else left a bitter taste of jealousy and regret on his tongue.

He hadn't been fast enough. Not clear enough. Not bold enough.

Dean just hadn't been enough and it hurt his soul.

Sam allowed Dean to mope until Friday afternoon when he returned home from work.

»Brother«, Sam exclaimed, flopping down on the couch beside him, making the entire thing wobble with the force of it. »You fell down. Pretty hard I admit. And I know things will look like shit for a while-«

»Gee, thanks, that is the shittiest pep talk ev-«

»If you let me finish first. But they will get better again. So let's start with your rehabilitation program.«

»My what?«

»Your get over Cas program. I brought beer.«

Sam pulled up a six pack and set it between them. Dean eyed it, then his brother. »Ok good start, what now?«

»Now we drink.«

»Just drink?« Dean had already planned on that, even though he had the bottle whiskey already in his room for that.

»Nah, we drink and watch Indiana Jones. Because Harrison Ford will be great to get your mind off of the nerd guy.«

»Okay.«

They had finished almost two sixpacks as well as the first two movies and were more than half way through the third when Dean spoke up.

»You will not make me watch Kingdom Of The Crystal Skull, right, because that movie sucks!«

»I still like it though.«

»Only because it was the first one you saw, dork. I couldn't stand the cgi monkeys even as drunk as I am now.«

Sam turned to look at his brother. »You're drunk?«

»Yeah«, Dean lifted his bottle, the left over beer inside it swooshing a little as he tipped the bottle to drink from it. »And it won't work you know.«

Sam feigned innocence.

»Your plan to get me drunk so I spill my guts won't work. Like, no matter how much beer you put in me, I won't start crying about how blue his eyes are. Or how much I loved his sweater. It was a really fucking nice sweater, you know. Soft. Warm, But not the nasty warm, the comfortable warm and it smelled like him. He smells so nice, Sammy. Like, I don't know, flowery, but still manly. I don't know any manly flowers. Cactuses? But cactuses are prickly, He is also prickly. Yeah, that ass is a cactus in a nice sweater. But like, a smart cactus. A calcultus. Calculus cactus. Scientists. Ts. Seriously, what is wrong with scientists and emotions? Maybe 's better that we didn't work out. Couldn't stand being with a guy who loves math more than me. Well, I don't know if he would love math more than me. I certainly wouldn't. But I also don't like smath. And him. No, I mean I like him. Liked him. And now I'll never know if he would love me more than math...«

Dean hiccuped.

Sam bit back a smirk.

»I hate you«, Dean pouted.

»You got it off your chest, that's good right?«

»Still, you tricked me. So were not watching Crystal Skull. I wanna watch Star Wars next anyway. The original one. Not the prequels. I bet we could have had Star Wars marathons. And he would tell me about all the sciency stuff behind it and I would tell him about all the story telling things that are in it and together we would be the ultimate Star Wars fans because we have the best of both worlds. You know what, let's scrap Star Wars and watch Hannah Montana. It'd hurt less.«

»You done?«

»No.«

»With your beer I mean.«

»Oh. Yes. Thanks.«

Sam handed Dean a new bottle of beer while he already rambled on.

»Like, who does that. You don't just take someone on a trip to six flags and tell them you are interested in someone else. That is shitty. Six flags is supposed to be fun. Tony and Curtis got that!«

»Who are Tony and Curtis?«

»Two of the kids, Curtis got a tug job from Tony when Cas found them. Or vice versa. I don't really remember. I mean why can't I be Tony and give Cu-Cas a tug job at Six Flags? Because he is an asshole and I am not enough. Like, tell me, Sammy, why am I still single? Do I look stupid? Am I stupid? What's wrong with me, I haven't had a hook up in nine freaking months!«

»You are in love, that's what's wrong. But don't worry, it will be ok.«

»Nah, don't think so, I mean, how is it gonna be ok? This is not the notebook, wait, bad example, this is not uh, God, You've got mail. I am not Tom Hanks. Or Meg Ryan. You think he would be my boyfriend if I was Tom Hanks? I'm Eponine, Sammy.«

At this point Sam regretted his plan, because Dean started an off key rendition of On My Own, singing to his beer bottle with all the passion he could muster. On screen the credits began rolling.

»Well, I can assure you you are not Eponine«, Sam said, not sure wether to laugh or cry at the picture before him. His brother slumped on the sofa, singing his heart out to Les Miserables.

Dean stopped. »Yeah, you're right.«

 _Thank God,_ Sam thought.

»I'm Fantine. Alone, left by the guy who played with my heart.«

Sam let his head fall as the first words of "I Dreamed A Dream" left Dean's mouth.

This was going to be a long long night.

Lucky for him Dean fell asleep after finishing the last chorus. Sam gently took the unopened bottle from his fingers and put a blanket over him.

 

Dean woke up with his head feeling like it was going to burst and his mouth like someone had stuffed it with cotton. He was half hanging off the couch and tangled up in the white blanket from IKEA. Blinking his eyes open he noticed the tall glass of water and the ibuprofen on the coffee table next to him. He silently thanked the heaven's for his little brother. Or well, for the times his little brother was nice and not a nit pickey asshole. Dean still loved him though.

He sat up and considered laying down again, the world around him slightly spinning. His memories of last night were fuzzy, which wasn't surprising given his hangover, but he, much to his dismay, still remembered in vivid detail that he had gone full on Shakespeare on his brother with a heartbroken monologue. Awesome.

The only thing that stopped his mood from going full on darkside was the fact that it was Saturday and he didn't have to go to work.

»Morning sunshine«, he heard Sam chirping from somewhere behind him. Groaning Dean let himself fall back against the cushions.

 

The rest of the weekend he spent camping out on the couch and in his bed, with Sam bringing him chocolate and alcohol, coaxing him into pouring his heart out and watching Star Trek with him. After finishing up the original series they continued with Next Generation but Dean's heart wasn't in it, not entirely. He had gotten better, he didn't feel like crying and therefore shutting off most of the time. Just sometimes, when the apartment was dark except for the commercials flickering on the tv and his brother had gone to bed Dean's mind wandered down the rabbit hole again.

It made him tired, thinking about the could have beens.

On Monday he did his best to avoid Cas at school, which didn't prove very difficult, since the other man had apparently called in sick. Dean told the tiny part of his mind that was worried about him to shut up. It did. Until later that night when he was lying in bed. Dean spent his breaktime in school with Andy and Bela and by Tuesday he almost felt normal.

Wednesday Sam took Dean out for bowling. Turned out Dean wasn't very good at it. Or so he thought. Looking over at the screens of the other lanes he realized that he was pretty decent only his brother was better, throwing one strike after the other while Dean was managing even the trickiest spare. He got the hang of it after three rounds, finally beating his little brother after the fifth. The next two rounds were won by Sam again.

The small pang he felt in his chest when he caught a glimpse of Castiel on Thursday he ignored. Friday he and Sam went out to the movies and that evening Dean fell into bed with a smile on his face.

 

Saturday everything came crashing down. Dean woke up to voices right outside his door, a look at his bedside alarm told him it was nearly ten.

He rubbed at his eyes, blinking awake when his door was pulled open, a figure stumbled in and the door fell closed behind them. There was the snick of the lock turning and Dean's eyes grew wide as he realized who stood there, in the middle of his room clutching a Deadpool dvd to his chest.

Cas.

Dean's first instinct was to laugh.

His second to pull up his blanket when he remembered that he was wearing only his old threadbare AC/DC shirt and boxers.

He did neither, only stared at the guy in his room, mind both blank and overly filled with thoughts swirling around so quickly it made him dizzy.

What was Castiel doing here? Was Dean dreaming? Maybe not? Maybe yes? Either way he was fucked. Or well, not in the way he wanted.

Sam's voice made his head snap towards the door.

»Watch the movie and we will let you out.«

A second voice joined him: »And don't think we won't know if you don't, we'll quiz you!«

»We will?«, Sam hissed on the other side of the door.

Cas stepped up to it, completely ignoring Dean. In all honesty, he hadn't even spared Dean as much as a glance since he had been thrown into his room.

»Gabriel, I swear to God!«

And that low threatening growl did things to Dean that did make him bunch up the covers around him to cover up.

The reply from the other side was nothing but a »You heard us« and fading foot steps.

Cas thunked his head against the door and sighed. He then turned around to Dean who still sat on his bed, speechless.

»I am sorry.«

»What?«, Dean finally found his brainfucntion for talking.

»I didn't know he would do this. I thought he was only taking me over to a friend's house for brunch. Said it would get me away from brooding for a while.«

»Ah«, so much for Dean's eloquence.

The silence that followed was awkward. Or well, awkward was quite the understatement. Cas looked at his shoes while Dean grappled for something to say while trying not to stare at the guy of his dreams standing in his room looking like a wet poodle that had been scolded for wanting to get on the couch. His eyes fell onto his computer screen.

»Let's do it.«

Cas looked up from his shoes, but not directly at Dean, his eyes hovering somewhere on his bedsheets. His Star Wars bedsheets. They had been a gag gift from Sam, so what if Dean kind of liked them...

Dean shrugged. »They won't let us out until we watch it, so we might as well do just that, right?«

Cas nodded. »I guess.«

 

Meanwhile Sam and Gabriel sat at the kitchen table, a battleship board sitting between them, different types of candy substituting the ships.

»Do you think they will finally have the balls to just admit it? E7«, Gabriel asked around a skittle.

»Go fish. To be honest, I don't know anymore. I have never seen Dean this hurt before. Not even when Rhonda broke up with him and they had been together for over two years. I mean it is entirely possible that he has given up. Not on love over all, but on love from Cas. I don't know if he will even pick up on it... D3.«

»Damn you.«

»You should stop putting your ships always in the same spots.«

»Fine. Let's just hope my brother manages to open his mouth then. Do you think we could saw a little hole into the door and feed them for a few weeks until they get it?«

»Let's hope we don't have to go there...«

»H6.«

»Go fish.«

 

Dean made it through the first twenty minutes of the film before he opened his mouth.

These agonizing twenty minutes though he spent sitting on his bed facing his computer which sat on his desk. He was doing his absolute best and failing to ignore Cas sitting beside him, on his blanket, stiff posture right down to his socked feet.

»So, uhm«, he didn't know why his own voice still sounded too loud to his ears, even with the noise of the action movie filling the room.

»Why would your brother take you for brunch to stop you from brooding? What about your boyfriend?«

Cas took so long to answer that Dean almost thought he wouldn't anymore.

»I don't have a boyfriend.«

»But...«, Dean turned his head to look at him. Cas continued to stare ahead at the screen.

»I just said that to get Balthazar to back off.«

»Oh«, Dean turned back to face the screen. That little thing called hope was perking up again and he wasn't sure if he should let it.

Cas cleared his throat jerking Dean back to the present.

»I... chrm. God, I suck at this, but I, I like you.«

Cas had spoken the words with confidence, despite saying them quietly. Dean blinked.

»Excuse me?«

»I like you.«

That was the moment Dean decided that this had to be his imagination. He was always into storytelling and this was too good a story to be true.

»Cool«, he quipped as nonchalantely as he could. »Wait, what about your secret admirer?«

»Hm?«, Cas turned his head towards Dean. »What about them?«

»I thought you were set on finding out who it is. Did you?«

Cas shook his head. »No. It doesn't matter anymore. I like you. That's all there is to it. I don't even care about telling them to lay off or finding out who they are.«

»Huh«, was all Dean replied. Cas' face fell.

»I, uh, gimme a second...« Dean swung his legs out of the bed, walking over to his closet, entirely missing the way Castiel's eyes were glued to his ass.

He rummaged around the drawers until he found what he was looking for. A bag of Hershey's kisses plopped down on Cas' lap.

»I was going to give them to you next, with a note asking you out for coffee, but then you asked me to help you find out who your secret admirer was. And then all that stuff happened with you telling me you liked someone and then the thing with the boyfriend and I just lost all confidence.«

Dean was nervously rubbing at the back of his neck while he explained.

»Oh.« Cas gingerly touched the package of chocolate in his lap. »And I asked you to help so I could get to know you, spend time with you. I was never really good with all this dating, I mean, I spent most of my highschool years in my lab at home. Most people I have gone out with either my brother set me up with or I met at a science fair or something. And then I wanted to tell you that I liked you because I had the suspicion you liked me back but after that whole thing with Balthazar you just... disappeared.«

»Yeah,uhm, sorry 'bout that«, Dean mumbled while climbing back into bed.

»It's ok. I think I get why you did it.« Cas turned his attention from the chocolate to Dean. »So do you want to date?«

Dean chuckled. »I think that's fairly obvious.«

Cas smiled. »Do you want one?«

Dean blinked, he had started to get lost in that smile. »What?«

»A kiss? Do you want one?« Cas held up the Hershey's.

»Sure.«

Cas leaned in, Dean moving to meet him half way and then they were kissing. It wasn't perfect, Dean's arm lay at an awkward angle that made his shoulder hurt and Cas was clutching the Hershey's package so hard it dug into his hands, but it was good. All the tension Dean had been carrying over the past weeks resolved. Without a lot of talking they agreed to slide down the pillows until they both lay on their sides, making it a little easier. Playful nips turned into more lingering kisses, Cas' hand finally releasing the chocolate to tangle in Dean's hair, while Dean's arm wrapped around Cas' waist.

They spent the next few minutes lazily making out until-

 _Bam! Bam! Bam!_ The harsh knocks on the door made them jump, Dean knocking his head hard against the headboard. He groaned.

»Hey!«, came a voice from the door.

»That's my brother«, Cas sighed.

»I really hope you are smooching right now, because otherwise you should start talking right this instant or you will never get together until the end credits roll!«

Dean giggled, which grew into a full body laugh that brought out first a chuckle and then a laugh as well from Cas.

They lay in bed together, arms around eachother, laughing while the movie played on in the background.

 

Gabriel hadn't waited for an answer, just made his way back to Sam when he had finished speaking.

»What was that?«, Sam asked Gabriel with an unreadable expression on his face.

»The kick in the ass they most likely needed.« Gabriel plopped down in his chair, reaching for the gummy bears. »Rematch?«

Sam held out his hand to get some, strategically placing them on his board. »You got it.«

After a moment of consideration Sam noted: »You do know that they will be insufferably adorable as soon as they get together, right?«

»Wouldn't want it any other way«, Gabriel smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

Three months later

 

Gabriel and Sam still met once a week for their battleship match, now more often than not discussing what a bad idea it had been to get their brothers together, since they now had to endure their disgusting cuteness.

The handholding, the looks, the petnames. All grumbling was in good fun of course.

They had seldomly seen their brothers this happy and both hoped that it would stay that way.

Dating Cas didn't mean a lot of change for most of the world, but it meant a lot for Dean's.

They had agreed to a few things in regards to their relationship.

Honesty, like telling the other things they deemed important, to avoid a mess like the one that got them together. Cas was only mad for a few hours after Dean had told him that his favorite hawaii print shirt (a pink and orange montrosity) was incredibly fugly. Okay, maybe it had taken for Dean to admit that he thought Cas would still be hot wearing a potatosac for him to stop sulking.

They would take it slow.

That had been a good decision, since it made the final step even more exciting for them. There were no rosepetals or anything, but a comfortability that most likely wouldn't have been there had they rushed into things.

The third one was no PDA in the workplace.

That rule had been bent a little so they could hold hands while sitting with friends in the teachers lounge.

Bela had nearly squealed when she had seen their intertwined fingers.

 

Fourteen months later

 

They had their first and luckily only fight. Of course they had some arguments over time, that was entirely normal, even healthy.

But that fight, it wasn't pretty. There was a lot of yelling, door slamming and Gabriel received a temporary ban from coming over to play with Sam.

It took five long, miserable days until they had come back to their senses. When they did they both tried to apologize at the same time.

Both would deny that it had ended with them holding onto eachother while kneeling on the living room floor.

Too bad Gabriel had taken a picture.

 

Twenty-Six months later

Gabriel and Sam still met every week to play games, now including but not limited to battleship, chess, monopoly and the game of life.

They now shared a flat since Dean and Cas had gotten their own place. Gabriel had said that the house felt too big for just him, but that it would be big enough to give them both the space they needed. It also made it easier for Sam's girlfriend, Jess, to come over.

Meanwhile space was the last thing Dean and Cas wanted. They had grown to be a "We" more and more, sharing their lives, until one morning, not a particularly sunny one, but at least it wasn't raining, Dean rolled over in bed, pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's nose and said: »I think we should get married.«

Bela squealed when she saw the ring on Cas' finger the following day.

Andy was handed dollar bills the entire day, since he had been the only one to bet that a) Dean would be the one to propose and b) it would be fairly simple.

When Dean found out he made Andy promise to buy them a box of champagne for the wedding with the 116 dollars and 52 cents he had made by placing a bidsystem on their proposal.

 

Fourty-two months later

 

Dean nervously wiped his hands on his pants for the umpteenth time, sending an anxious smile over to his brother. Sam gave him an encouraging thumbs up. Dean turned a bit to see his parents, both glowing with happiness and pride, sitting in the first row. The music started and to his own surprise Dean calmed down. For a second. Then his heart was beating double time.

The whole ceremony was a blur. The exchange of vows. His Mom sniffeling. Cas' blue eyes that shone bright against the white of his tuxedo. Sam's smile and his father's speech.

Gabriel's speech was much to his dismay forever etched into Dean's brain.

It had been the most awkward 17 minutes of his life as Gabriel, with illustrations and pictures, including the one he took after they had made up from their big fight, explained to everyone how he and Sam had gotten their brothers together.

Dean wasn't surprised anymore that Sam had politely declined to give a speech.

Asshat.

Now he and Cas were alone in their hotel room, away from the buzz of the wedding reception, matching rings on their fingers.

Dean smiled.

Life was good.

 

Seventy-five months later

 

A delighted squeal rang out through the house as young Mary chased her "Daddy!" through the kitchen and living room before managing to grasp one of his legs, making them both topple over to the ground. She quickly climbed onto his back, pushing his shoulders onto the carpet. He knew he lost, so he quickly said: »I yield, I yield, you win.«

After many nights discussing the issue of bringing a kid into their relationship, Dean and Cas had decided on adoption as their favorite option.

A long wait and quite a lot of paperwork later Mary had come into their life.

She was three and a half years old when they got her and a little shy, but soon she opened up around them.

Now she was a carefree whirlwind of an almost-five-year-old that kept the entire family, including her two uncles, on their feet with her antics.

Both her fathers loved her dearly, the change she had brought into their dynamic welcome.

Cas opened the door to see his husband lying on the floor, pretending to be pinned down by their daughter's weight as she giggled and exclaimed: »See, the princess can take on the dragon all by herself.«

Quietly Cas approached until he could swoop her up in his arms.

»But is the prince still allowed to help her?«, he asked as he hugged her.

Mary drew back, smiling brightly:»Of course, Papa.«

Dean pouted:»The dragon just wants to be friends.« His voice was a little muffled by the carpet.

»You hear that, princess?«, Cas gently put her down. »The dragon is just lonely.«

»Oh«, his daughter whispered. »He should have just said that, I can be its friend.«

»Awesome.« Dean pushed himself up. »How about we eat something? I don't know about you two, but I am starving.«

Yes, life was good.

 


End file.
